Diary of a Bad Luck witch
by Miss Criss Paranoia
Summary: Kid Flash finds out that Jinx doesn't have a Diary like she said she did. So he buys her one. These are the innermost thoughts of thne bad luck witch. KidFlash/Jinx KFJ


Kris: I don't own anyone mentioned except Image. I do not own teen titans but i do own a journal. That I do not use

BTW this is krisSk8Gurl's other account for her teen titans stories.

--

Dear Diary,  
Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me,  
he took my breath away.  
Dear Diary,  
I can't get him off my mind  
and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way.

Dear Diary by Britney Spears

Dear Journal

I refuse to call this thing a diary. I do not keep diaries.

I told Kid that I did though; I even managed to get him to write one. Of course later on he looked through my room, he got hexed for that, and he didn't find it. So after hours of him trying to get me to disclose where it was I finally yelled at him that I didn't have one. Seconds later and I officially did. Sometimes it sucks living with a speed demon.

Now I have a diary, no, a journal. Yep that's it.

I now own a black journal that has a purple and pink gothic looking kitten on the front. I have to admit that if I ever bought one for myself that it would have been perfect.

But no I didn't buy one and now I regret it. Simply because Kid is looking over my shoulder every now and then to make sure that I am writing in it, and he is avoiding talking to me.

The silence is weird.

It's creepy almost.

I miss his obnoxious yammering.

I suppose it's one of the things that I like about him, therefore it's something I hate. I don't want to feel this way about anyone. Especially not some goody superhero. Wow I'm a hypocrite. Here I am, disliking this feeling for a hero and I am one. I think I am one. I'll ask him later.

I guess this entry is mostly about Kid. I like it that way. He makes me feel special, like no-one is like me in the world. Sometimes I don't want to feel like that though. I want to be normal, I want a normal name, a normal face and a normal life. I wonder what I would be like if I was innocent ...Hmm...

If I was normal my name would be..Let me think for a second, I suppose it would be... Someone Hexe, or something along those lines. I know that I have a real name but I can't remember it. It's like one of those things that you know but your brain doesn't seem to want to give it to you. I bet it's that evil conscience I have. Yeah my conscience is pure evil. I had a good one at one point but I think she gave up on me. What was her name? Charity or something. My evil one is well, Jinx.

Yes I am weird.

It's very possible that that's the only reason Kid likes me.

I didn't have curves when I first met him I do now though.

I was always so mean to him.

Why does he like me?

I'd like to honestly know. If I ask him, he'll just give me some crap about how he thinks I'm beautiful or something.

Sometimes I really love the fact that there are other girls in this tower.

Oh yeah, Kid went all crazy and begged Robin to let us create another branch of the Teen Titans.Apart from when I said yes to when he first asked me on a date, I don't think I had ever seen him so hyper, And I don't think he'd seen me that angry since he stole a kiss.

Well anyway Robin said yes and here we are, the Titans North. Kid Flash, Terra, Argent, Jericho and Me of course. Image, Bart and See-more visit quite a bit though. When the tower was in creation Image turned up and demanded that at least four more bedrooms to be created. Cyborg complied after she threatened to hack with his system to make him eat tofu for a week. So now we have almost more rooms than the Original Titans tower plus See-More's apartment, which is near the tower.

You may be asking why See-more sometimes crashes at the tower instead of his apartment. It's simple really, he lives alone. See-More has never been the type who lives by his own, he's a very socially searching guy. Is that even a proper description?

And Image is a traveller, she crashes at almost every tower around here. She's totally is crushing on Speedy and Aqualad, so she's at their tower so she can flirt; Apart from Robin, she's the only person who will go shopping with Star;

And..well I'm not quite sure about the other tower, Is there even another tower?

Another thing I'll ask Kid if he ever decides to talk to me again.

Makes me

poem by Jinx

He makes me sad.

He makes me laugh.

He makes me dance.

He makes me sing.

He makes me.

As you can probably figure, I am not good at planning so bits are all over the place.

I love the way he makes me feel

And hate it at the same time.

10 things I hate about him

I hate the way he coughs

I love the way he sneezes

I hate the way he won't let go

I love the way he holds me tight

I hate the way he makes me laugh

I love the way he makes me smile

I hate the way he calls me Jinxie

I love the way he calls me his

I hate the way he's so over-protective

I love the way he gets jealous

I hate the way he cries

I love the way he smiles

I hate the way he talks

I love the way he listens

I hate the way he doesn't speak

I love the way he stays silent

I hate the way he's always hinting

I love the way he steals glances

I hate the way he knows I can't hate him

I love the way he knows I love him

Wow. Love. Yeah I do. I love Kid Flash. Getting too sappy yet? Just you wait.

He's looking at me now and I can see that look in his eyes. The one he gets when I've gone too far and said something I shouldn't or lied to him. The look when he's sad or hurt. I hate that look. But it's slowing changing as I look at him from over my journal every few seconds and smile at him. He's curious.

He wants to know what I'm writing and my grin is just getting bigger and bigger. He's laughing at me but I don't care.

I want him to be back to normal. Well as normal as a speed demon can be. I suppose he could just steal this out of my hands, read it then put it back before I could notice. He better not. This is a private Journal.

My name is Ji-- Jade Madden. I am 16 years old and I am totally in love with Wally West. If I have to I will scream it. But you better hope I don't have to because I am also Jinx. I WILL make it rain if I scream. Not that it always happens...but I CAN and WILL make it happen. Dramatic effect you know?

Who Am I?

My name is Jade

My name is Jinx

I have wavy blonde hair

I have straight pink hair

I have sapphire blue eyes

I have bubblegum pink eyes

I am 16

I am 16

I love a nerd

I love a superhero

Tomorrow I have school

Tomorrow I will save the world

Wally will not get the last slice of pizza. And if he does then no he will get no kisses for a week

Kid Flash will not get the last slice of pizza. And if he does, then he'll be unconscious for a week.

Jade and Jinx.

We aren't so different are we?

Wow I write a lot of poems.

Anyway I'll get back to you in a few hours.

Kid's giving me that wink

GTG Luv Ya Jade!

Jinx

--

Ive been down every road you could go  
I made some bad choices as you know  
Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands  
But its just like me not to understand  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz youre the only one that I know wholl keep  
Them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Ive been a bad, bad girl

Dear Diary by P!nk

X.0X.0X.0X.0X.0X.0X.

Reviews are appreciated please? Its my birthday?

Come on you know you should even if its just something strange like 'Peanut' or 'Apricot'


End file.
